DGM: Evolution
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Sequel to Girl with the Red Claw. Lenalee's innocence is evolving and the Earl and Noah are hunting down the exorcists. Will Allen help them to defeat them or will he just do nothing? Some AllenLenalee and Lavley. Story different from anime and manga.
1. Trailer

_**D.Gray Man**_

_**Evolution**_

_**Trailer**_

**Something is happening!!!**

Scene changes to Allen alone with the crystallised Lenalee

"Lenalee…Mana and Ashley said you have to hang on. This will hurt a lot."

"Allen-kun…."

"Lenalee…"  
"I'm scared…"

"Everything is going to be okay…."

**One-by-one they are hunted down**

Scene changes to Tyki fighting against an injured Kanda and Krory.

"Give up, exorcists!!!! Stay put so we can kill you quickly!!!"

"Forget it, Noah bastard," Kanda shouted back. " I'm not going down without a fight.

Heard sounds of sword fell down the floor.

"KANDA!!!!"

**Is there anyway to win????**

Scene changes to Noise Marie, Miranda and Bookman in an inn.

"We need more fighting power. The generals are either dead or on the run. Where's Allen Walker?" said Bookman. " For once, I want that kid to be here."

**All they have to believe in the faint ray of hope**

Scene changes to Krory fighting Jasebi.

"Stupid vampire! Die!!!"

"No way!!! You are the one going down!!!"

Krory tried to fight but his wounds were not recovered. Jasebi was still charging towards him when a gunshot was ehard. Krory was glad to see the person.

"General Cross…."

"Krory where's Allen?"

**And wait for their time to strike back**

Scene changes to Allen and Lenalee fighting the Earl

The Earl was surprised to see Lenalee again and looked more powerful than before and saw Lenalee's weapon is different.

"You seem to have a new weapon Miss Lee."

"That's right," said Lenalee. "You are going to die today!!!!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" said Allen. "Lenalee's innocence is really the Heart!!!!"

**And victory may come at a cost**

Scene changes to Allen, Lenalee, Mana and Ashley

Mana and Ashley stood in front of a huge ball of energy. Allen and Lenalee called to them but they ignored. They smiled to Allen and Lenalee.

" See you, mom and dad….."

"NO!!!!!!"

_**D.Gray Man**_

_**Evolution**_

_**The battle continues…..**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Evolution has begun**_

Mana watched over the crystal which Lenalee was in. Ashley was tending to Lavi's wounds. Lavi watched as Ashley bandaged his right arm. Lavi tried to find something to say to the girl but nothing came out. Ashley looked very serious and seem to only care about Lenalee. Lavi wonders if his love for her could not be possible. Ashley is from the future and if that's the case, the future him can only be like father not a lover. Anyways, what teenage girl would hang out with a single middle-age man. Ashley saw Lavi's sad face and decided to ignore it. She could not deny her feelings for him but it just would not work out. Lavi fell asleep after Ashley had finished tending to him. The girl went to sit beside Mana. Allen was away to find see if the other exorcists were okay. The two siblings had noticed that Allen had changed. He was no more the clumsy and carefree yet serious exorcist and had an enormous appetite. Now he rarely eats and shows no mercy to anybody who stands in his way, be it either human or Akuma or Noah. Ashley wanted to start a conversation with Mana but the boy evaded his gaze. Ashley talked anyway.

"Uh…isn't it a beautiful night, Mana? With the stars?"

"The night sky is always filled with stars, Ashley."

"Can you just call me sis?"

"No. Why did you keep it a secret? I went back to our future and they all say the Black Order was destroyed."

"Mana…"

"Why didn't you tell me the first time we met? That you were my sister?"

"I don't want you to know I work for the Earl…."

"That can be avoided if you told me sooner!!!"

"I know that…."

"let's not talk about this now… Meres is also tired of hearing this."

"Ash too. She was reluctant to defect the Earl's side and I thought she was a selfish bitch but now I know she is very brave and has her pride."

"The more you understand your Noah the better, sis."

"You just called me sis, Mana."

Mana blushed. " I didn't. I say you were stupid."

"Oooh…look the little boy is blushing…hehehe."

"Stop teasing me, sis."

"hehehe."

Mana and Ashley heard the laugh coming from the crystal. Lenalee had heard their childish bickering.

"The both of you are so hilarious."

"Maybe we got it from you and dad, mom," replied Ashley.

Lenalee answered, " Maybe. Allen was a comedian but he has changed…"

"Don't worry, Mo-Lenalee. Everything is going to be alright," said Mana.

"You can call me Mom if you want to, Mana."

"Alright, Mom. Has your legs been hurting very badly and giving off strong vibrations?"

"No why?"

Ashley answered, " Your innocence is evolving mom. To a parasitic-type and your innocence will change to the shape of the Heart."

"So it is true, I have the Heart."

"Yes," answered the two siblings.

**To Allen**

Allen had been walking and walking for hours but he still have not found any of the surviving exorcists. He knew General Cross is still alive as Timcampy told him so he could deduce the generals and the others from the Black Order HQ are alright.Allen clenched his fists. The Asian Branch is completely destroyed. He wished he was there. Whatever the case, Kanda and the others must be found. Allen did not want to use his time powers as it greatly weakens his body. He often hides his fatique from Mana and Ashley but Lenalee is sharp. She would know if he was pushing himself too hard. Allen decided to go back when he heard somebody approaching him from behind. Allen didn't bother going to his Noah side and activated the Sword of Exorcism. Tyki Mikk had appeared from the bushes with the Earl. Allen changed his mind and transform to his Noah side and took out Chroma. Tyki took out Teaser but the Earl told Tyki to lower his sword.

"My intention is to talk to Allen not to pick a fight. Please understand, Tyki."

"yes, Lord Millinieum."

"Put away that sword, Allen. I have no intention to fight."

"Oh really?" said Allen. "After our little talk you will leave and then reply that tyki will fight as he wants to."

"how do you…"

"I can speed up time and bring it back. I can see what you want to do but I prefer not to use it. This talk would be about where Lenalee is right?"

The Earl and Tyki remained silent. Allen smirked.

"As I thought. Well, what are you waiting for tyki? Come and get me!"

You ask for it, boy!!!!"

The swords clashed and the two men fought with all their might. The Earl quietly left the scene to search for the bearer of the Heart. Tyki knew Allen was overpowering him. He never knew the boy would get a lot stronger in a short time. Allen decided to egt to Lenalee fast and decided to use his time powers.

"Chroma, time freeze!!!!"

Tyki stopped moving and stopped by Allen. Allen put back Chroma and smirked.

"See you, poker man."

Allen left the helpless Tyki alone. Rhode watched from afar. She realized they must somehow create something to counter Allen's Noah powers. Time power and nullification of Noah powers. The boy was extremely dangerous and Rhode had gotten over her love for him and that allowed her full fury to be unleashed when fighting Allen.

**To Kanda, Krory and Bookman**

The trio have been walking quietly in order not to be found by the Noahs. Krory and Bookman were too weak to fight and Kanda had broke his left arm. Krory wondered where the rest are. Kanda went to a halt and told Krory and Bookman to hid behind a tree. They saw Tyki punching the grass. They tried to eavesdropped.

"Damn that boy! I will get you Allen Walker!!! Huh? I sense humans. Royal Straight Flush!!!!"

The attack cut down a tree and revealed Kanda, Bookman and Krory.

"So you guys are still alive. Too bad, you are going to die!!!"

**To Allen**

When Allen came back, he saw Lavi, Mana and Ashley sleeping. His face became like Komui's, when he see Lenalee with Allen, when he saw Ashley and Lavi cuddling together. He decided to kill( exaggeration :)!!) Lavi when he wakes up. He felt that Lenalee was not sleeping. She seemed in pain. Mana and Ashley told him that Lenalee's Dark Boots will merge with Lenalee's legs to become a parasitic innocence.

"Lenalee…Mana and Ashley said you have to hang on. This will hurt a lot."

"Allen-kun…"

"Lenalee…"

"I'm scared…"

"Everything is going to be okay…"

Lenalee was comforted by Allen's words and managed to go to sleep peacefully. Allen decided to stay awake to stand guard but he could not and gave in to his exhaustion. If he had not slept, he would hear the sound of a sword falling to the ground.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**The Swordman's curse**

**Kanda and Tyki faces off. Tyki wonders why Kanda is not dying from his powerful attacks? Meanwhile, at the once Black Order HQ, a certain bespectacled man rummaged through the debris to find the item most precious to a certain swordsman he knows. As for Allen's team, they are sleeping soundly NOT!!! What is in store for Allen in the next chapter? Continue reading and review!!!**

**Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Swordsman's Curse**_

**Kanda, Krory and Bookman**

Kanda fought Tyki by himself despite of his injuries. Krory wanted to help him but Kanda told him to back off. Kanda used his Mugen to counter Tyki's Tease. Kanda's wounds were getting worse due to Tyki's attacks.

"What's the matter? Getting tired, exorcist?"

"You wish, Noah bastard."

"Watch your language boy or I'll get very serious."

Kanda realized then Tyki was holding back. Bookman knew from the start it was a losing battle. Kanda had been through a lot of battles in a period of a week and he did not have ample time to rest. Kanda had only blocked Tyki's attack but the strange thing is, Kanda is not dying. He is just too exhausted. Kanda was smirking all the way. He wondered if Kanda had a secret weapon. Unfortunately, no. Kanda knew he could not die but he could be injured severely or handicapped as well. Tyki was getting incresingly frustrated. Krory could not take it anymore and advance at Tyki. Bookman tried to stop him.

"No Krory!

Krory went to stand beside Kanda.

"Go back, you stupid vampire! I can handle this.

"You can't stop him yourself, Kanda."

"I know but I will not die. I cannot die so please run away with Bookman."

"What do you mean by that?"

"JUST GO!!!!"

Krory was taken aback by Kanda's shout. Kanda could see the astonished face of Krory. His face filled with regret. Even though he found Krory irritating, he had no intention of hurting Krory's feelings. Krory walked away. He brought Bookman on his back. Kanda decided to say something more.

"Try to find Allen and the generals. We need to defeat the Earl now to save the future generations."

"Kanda..."

"Krory go! I'll be just fine."

Krory and Bookman walked away. Bookman looked behind.

"Bookman tell Tiedoll not to worry about me."

With that Kanda continued his fight with Tyki.Their swords clashed. Kanda's arm was bleeding like hell but the exorcist was not afraid. Like the Noahs, he could not die for now. He will die soon when his time is up but that time was not now. Tyki decided to end the fight and return to the his search for Allen Walker.

"Give up, exorcist!!!! Stay put so we can kill you quickly!!!"

"Forget it, Noah bastard," Kanda shouted back. "I'm not going down without a fight.

"Very well. Looks like I have to do this. Royal Straight Flush!!!!"

The sword unleashed a group of tease that formed to a sharp weapon and it pierced Kanda's right arm. Kand roared in pain. Tyki smirked seeing Kanda suffering. Tyki looked up in the sky. It was very beautiful seem a pity to fight on such a beautiful night. Kanda stood up and ran towards Tyki with his Mugen but Tyki had seen it coming. The Noah kicked Kanda's stomach so hard that Kanda spilled out blood.

"ARRRGGGH!!!!"

The sound of a sword dropped on the floor was heard by Krory and Bookman and the scream that followed.

"KANDA!!!!"

Krory wanted to run back but Bookman told him not to as Kanda had told them to find the others. Krory wanted to object but Bookman put up his finger to silence Krory.

"Kanda gave us a mission to find the others. If we don't find them, all is lost."

Krory knew Bookman was right. Kanda had ordered him to go find Allen and the rest but he still did not understand the statement Kanda had said.

"I cannot die..."

What did Kanda mean?

That question answered by a man searching through the ruins of the Black Order HQ. All was in ruins and the object precious to a certain swordsman exorcist was buried in the rubble. General Tiedoll dug all the debris with his innocence and there it was. A jar with a lotus flower in it. It had nine petals left. He smiled.

"Nine lives, Yu Kanda. Time to move. Cross let's find that student of yours."

General Cross Marian just nodded at Tiedoll. Tiedoll noticed that Cross looked uneasy.

"What's wrong Cross?"

"Allen is pretty far in Asia and so are the rest. We need to get a place for Komui and the other survivors to recuperate."

"Leave that to Sokaro and Cloud Nine."

"I know Sokaro. He would prefer to fight."

"Then he should for once listen to us. I wished Yeegar did not die. He was the only one Sokaro respects."

"Sigh. Let's just go Tiedoll. Our students need our help and that includes mine too. You went all this way for that jar?"

"This isno ordinary jar, Cross. This is a curse an exorcist must bear so he can fulfill his goal. Yu Kanda agreed to extent his life and can be killed for another thirteen times before he dies."

"Kanda is supposed to be dead?"

"God has been kinder to only a few who is not afraid of death and Kanda is one of them and God gave him a second chance."

Rhode looked down at Allen and company. She decided to invade Allen's mind and try to twist his mind. She uses her powers as the noah of dreams to do that. She saw everything was full of light. She realized this must be Allen's human side. Then she saw a darker part of Allen's mind. She decided to enter it and found a figure there. The figure noticed her.

"Who goes there?"

"I am Rhode, Noah of dreams."

"A Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Noah of time, Allen Walker."

"What? You are Allen too?"

"What do you mean Allen too? There is only one Allen and that's me."

"Then the light..."

"That light was made by my adoptive father Mana Walker. He knew about my Noah powers and that may be why he gave me the curse of my pentacle eye. To suppress my Noah powers, my late adoptive father gave me more resistence which you see is me the exorcist Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time."

"Destroyer of time..."

"They are wrong. I am truly the Creator of Time not the Destroyer. I have been in deep sleep for so long till now. My sole purpose is for history and time to flow smoothly. I object in helping Mana and Ashley Walker in defeating the Earl. The human Allen Walker is unaware of me. My allegiance is to no one. Allen Walker is me so if you kill my human self, I will be unleashed and the the world may face the tragedy it would face which Mana and Ashley are facing now. Is there anything else, Rhode?"

"i...I... this too unbelieveable. You are lying. I will destroy this whole mind."

"You do not dare to do it. I can sense your fear. You could feel my power right? I can destroy the Earl if I want to."

"ugh... I will destroy you!!!"

Rhode immediately got exited Allen's mind. She was surprised when Allen placed Chroma near to her throat.

"What's up Rhode?"

"Allen..."

Allen could feel his head was a bit fuzzy. Rhode could have entered his mind just now. What did she learn that made her so scared?

_Allen...knowledge of the answer to that question will bring disaster to your loved ones..._

_**Mana?**_

_Allen...there is a reason why I gave you that curse...I lied to you..._

_**What do you mean by that, Mana?**_

_Rhode knows the answer but do not push her..._

_**Mana are you a spirit or a...**_

_Be careful Allen..._

Allen distracted by father's words gave Rhode time to escape.

"ARGGGH!!!"

Allen recognized that voice was Kanda's. He rushed over to direction he heard it. He saw Tyki smirking while Kanda fell to the ground.

"Kanda!!!!"

Kanda noticed Allen and frowned.

"Stupid moyashi. You're lat..."

Kanda passed out. Tyki realized fighting Allen would mean his downfall and decided to leave. Allen decided not to follow. He saw something incredible. Kanda's injuries were healing themselves. Kanda instantly opened his eyes and his eyes met Allen's. Allen punched Kanda's head.

"You made me worried , you stupid soba man."

"Who are you calling soba man, moyashi?!!!!"

Their argument woke up Lavi and Ashley. Both of their clothes seem very loose. This made Allen's face grow red with anger. Lavi realized why Allen was so angry. Ashley looked down in embarrassment.

"LAVI!!!!"

"Maybe that's my cue to live. Toodles."

"Get back here, rabbit!!!"

Leaving Ashley and Kanda staring at each other. Ashley smiled and reached out her hand to shake Kanda's hand.

"Please to meet you, I'm Ashley Walker."

Kanda went to shook Ashley's hand. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Yu Kanda. You can call me Yu."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle Within**

**The Noah Allen Walker decided to invade Allen's mind wishing to take control and let time continue its course. Allen find himself in one of his hardest battles not with someone else but himself. Cross and Tiedoll meet up with Bookman and Krory and went to find Miranda and Marie.**


End file.
